1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter for routing shielded electrical wires to a connector and for terminating their shields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horseshoe shaped adapters for routing electrical wires through angles of 90.degree. to a connecter have been used, however, these adapters have disadvantages since they do not provide enough working room for the wires and moreover allow the wires to be brought in from only one direction.